Give Me a Star
by uchimaki shippy-chan
Summary: Dapatkah kamu memberikanku sebuah bintang? HoMin!


**Give Me a Star**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing:**

Jung YunHo X Shim ChangMin a.k.a HoMin

Choi DongWook X Shim Changmin a.k.a Se7Min *sedikit aja moment-nya._.*

**Genre:**

Romance

**Rated:**

T+/M..?

**Warning:**

AU! YAOI! TYPOs! OOC! Garink, membosankan, gaya bahasa yang santai dan gak sesuai EYD, dan seterusnya..

_*memperingati hari ulang tahun saya yang ke 14 tanggal 11 Juli kemarin-kemarin __ #abaikan_

_*maaf karena bahasanya.. jujur saya kurang masuk ke cerita kalau bahasa terlalu baku.. mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.. #bow_

_._

_._

_Happy Reading ^^_

_._

_._

_**Dapatkah kamu memberikanku sebuah bintang?**_

**Untuk apa?**

_**Hanya sebuah..**_

**Ya, untuk apa?**

_**Untuk menaruh diriku di bintang itu, lalu ke langit, agar kamu selalu mengingatku..**_

**Aku selalu mengingatmu, Changmin-ah..**

_**Agar kamu selalu melihatku di tiap malammu.. **_

**Aku selalu melihatmu, bahkan bukan hanya di malamku..**

_**Agar kerlipku bisa menemanimu..**_

**Kau selalu menemaniku, Changmin-ah..**

_**Jadi, aku mau satu..**_

**Aku tak ingin memberikannya untukmu..**

_**Kenapa?**_

**Aku tak ingin semua tentangmu akan hancur dan meledak begitu saja, dan terganti oleh yang baru..**

.

.

"Dingin.."

Kuangkat wajahku yang sedari tadi tertunduk untuk menoleh pada asal suara. Suara yang sangat kukenal karena sang pemilik adalah suamiku sendiri. Alisku bertaut sebentar, lalu kembali normal. Kulepaskan _frame_ kacamata yang menempel di hidung, menutup sebuah majalah _Fashion_ yang tengah kubaca. Aku tersenyum getir pada suamiku. Seorang pria tampan dengan kacamata minus sedang duduk di depan _Laptop_ dengan wajah serius. Seperti biasa, berkutat pada pekerjaannya. Aku menghela napas lelah. Sedikit kupijat jembatan hidungku, lalu menghampirinya.

"Dingin..?" tanyaku. Kedua lengan panjangku memeluk lehernya dari belakang. Senyumku mengembang saat hidung menangkap aroma persik yang segar dari rambut lembut suamiku.

"Ne, Changmin-ah. Dingin sekali malam ini. Sampai merinding," ucapnya pelan. Kalau kulihat wajahnya, masih dengan ekspresi serius dan pandangan lurus ke layar _Laptop_. Jemari panjangnya menari lincah di _Keyboard_ tiada henti.

"Hmmm.. aku rasa tidak terlalu dingin, hyung," aku melepaskan pelukanku pada lehernya. Alisku naik satu, tangan menggaruk belakang kepala yang tak gatal. Aku rasa malam ini tidak terlalu dingin dibanding malam-malam yang sebelumnya.

Yunho, suamiku, berbalik. Ia menatapku dengan penuh harap. Jeda sejenak sampai aku juga bingung harus bicara apa karena tatapannya yang sangat intens ke mataku. Akhirnya setelah beberapa detik, ia berkata, "Ulangi lagi.. eum.. yang tadi. Bisa peluk aku, Changminnie? Dingin lho," cengirannya berkembang lebar. Ia merentangkan tangan menyuruhku masuk kepelukannya. Jadi dia ingin aku memeluknya atau dia yang memelukku? Sudahlah.

Aku mendengus. Kemudian duduk di pahanya dan kepalaku menyambar dada bidangnya. Lagi-lagi aku mencium wangi persik. "Hyung? Kamu pakai _shampoo_ dan sabunku, ya?" tukasku. Mata terpejam karena rasa hangat yang sangat nyaman sampai aku ingin tertidur seperti ini saja.

Aku mendengar tawa kecilnya. "Iya.. nggak boleh? Pelitnya.. Momo-chan,"

Aku mengangkat kepala untuk menatapnya, dan menemukan sepasang bibir yang sedang cemberut menyerang indera penglihatan. Aku juga ikut cemberut. Karena tadi ia sudah mengatai-ku. "Boleh sih. Tapi hyung nggak usah ngatain aku segala bisa kan?"

"Siapa yang ngatain kamu.. Momo-chan?" tanyanya dengan nada polos. Dengan muka polos, atau bodohnya yang juga mendukung. Kalau ia sudah menghinaku, pasti tak akan berhenti. Aku paling tidak suka dipanggil begitu. Pakai embel-embel 'chan' segala lagi. Dasar.

"Tuh kan!"

"Jadi kamu mau yang Momoko aja? Momoko-chan. Eung.. lebih imut. Tapi aku lebih suka Momo-chan.. Aduh!" ia mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengusap paha dalamnya yang habis aku cubit. Aku yakin itu sudah membekas biru.

"Sudah aku bilang jangan ngatain aku, hyung! Kamu maunya apa sih?" amarahku sudah keluar. apa kalian melihat tanduk di kepalaku? Oh jangan. Tanduk akan merusak kecantikkanku. :p

Ia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Lalu menyeringai. Kalau sudah begini aku tahu otaknya sedang memikirkan hal yang bukan-bukan. Jadi aku pukul saja kepalanya dengan tangan. "Aduh, Changminnie!" ia megaduh lagi. Aku tidak peduli. Sedetik kemudian langsung cengengesan. "Aku mau.. ciuman!" bibirnya mulai maju dengan mata terpejam.

"Jung Yunhooo!" aku teriak.

Ia melotot kaget. "A-apa?"

"Kamu jangan main-main," kuhela napas pusing. Sudah berapa kali aku menghela untuk Jung Yunho seorang? "Apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" tanyaku. Kuputar kursi kerjanya, tujuanku mendekatkan wajah pada _Laptop_-nya agar aku bisa melihat hasil kerjanya. Memeriksa saja. Sudah selesai atau belum. Dan setelah aku periksa, walau lelah karena posisiku yang membelakangi _Laptop_ dengan duduk di paha Yunho, ternyata pekerjaannya sudah selesai. Baguslah. Karena itu berarti waktu Yunho untukku jadi lebih banyak. Sekarang juga belum tengah malam. Aku rindu berada di rengkuhan Yunho. Mungkin kami bisa menonton film sebentar?

Aku berbalik lagi. Menemukan Yunho yang tengah terdiam sambil bengong menatapku. "Yunho.." panggilku, mengalungkan sepasang lengan di leher kokohnya. Kudekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya yang bertampang datar. Aku tersenyum senang. "Mau kencan?"

Alisnya bertaut. Tampan sekali. "Kencan? Sudah malam, Min,"

Aku memutar bola mata. "Kencan di sini. Kau tahu.. eum.. nonton _DVD_?"

Ia tertawa. Selanjutnya ia malah menekan kepalaku. Menjadikan bibir kami bertemu. Setruman itu masih ada. Walau aku dan dia telah melakukannya, berciuman, berulang kali, tapi tetap saja aku masih bisa merasakan segala sensasi seperti waktu pertama kali kami melakukannya. Bibirnya yang menempel di bibirku hanya diam. Jadi hanya menempel. Namun mata kami sanggup terpejam. Hanya seperti ini saja lumayan untuk berbagi kehangatan di malam buta. Tanpa napsu. Hanya rasa kasih dan cinta.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya kami memutuskan tautan bibir. Mata elangnya menatap mata _Bambi_-ku seakan ingin memakan hidup-hidup. Aku tersipu. Salah satu daya tariknya adalah matanya itu. Sangat tajam dan dalam. Namun penuh akan cinta dan kelembutan. Jika diandaikan, kalau kita menatap matanya, bagai tertusuk ribuan panah cinta, lalu tenggelam dalam lautan yang membuatmu nyaman. Aku sangat suka menatap matanya. Tapi entah kenapa aku selalu malu jika terlalu lama. Dan saat aku mulai merasa malu dan menunduk, tangannya akan meraih daguku, mengangkatnya, mempertemukan mata kami kembali. Dan saat aku mulai merasakan tubuhku meleleh, ia akan dengan senang hati menangkapku. Membawaku kedekapan hangatnya. Bibirnya pun tak henti mengecup puncak rambutku dengan sayang. Dengan begitu, aku pun merasa dicintai. Tentu saja begitu pun sebaliknya. Ia sudah merasa dicintai karena aku sudah memberikannya hatiku sepenuhnya. Hati yang penuh cinta.

"Changmin-ah.. aku ingin istirahat saja. Maaf," kata-katanya memecah kesunyian.

Aku memejamkan mata di pelukannya. Agak kecewa. Tapi aku hanya bisa menyerah pada apapun perkataan suamiku. "Yasudah.. aku tahu kamu lelah. Banyak pekerjaan kan akhir-akhir ini?" senyumku hanya tertuju padanya. Senyuman lemah. Bukan karena kecewa. Tapi karena tenagaku juga terkuras seiring larutnya malam.

Ia mengangguk lesu. Merasa kasihan, kupijat lembut pelipisnya yang terasa agak panas. Mungkin pengaruh radiasi dari _Laptop_. Ia memejamkan mata menikmati. Aku hanya berharap pijatanku bisa mengobati pusingnya walau hanya sedikit saja. Tiba-tiba ia menggenggam tanganku yang berada di pelipisnya, membawanya tepat ke depan mulut. Mengecup-kecup pelan di sekitar nadi dan membawanya kembali ke pelipis untuk kupijat. Aku tertawa kecil karena tingkahnya.

Ia membuka mata. Menatapku penuh tanda tanya. "Apa?"

Aku hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Melanjutkan gerakan tanganku untuk memijatnya kembali. Sekaligus memuja ketampanannya yang sangat _natural_ walaupun sekusut apapun juga wajahnya sekarang. Aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya.

.

.

Suasananya sangat sunyi di kamar Yunho dan Changmin. Hanya terdengar suara kecipak air dari kamar mandi. Yunho tergeletak lemas di kasur empuknya yang dingin. Ia menunggu Changmin-nya yang sedang mandi. Kalau ia sendiri lebih dulu mandi. Karena sudah tidak tahan panas dan keringat habis berkutat dengan _Laptop_. Sekarang ia kedinginan. Lama sekali Changmin. Ia sudah menunggu sedari tadi. Dan ia hanya bisa menatap langit malam penuh bintang dari kaca di jendela besar kamarnya yang berkelap-kelip. Andai ia bisa terbang ke sana dan memberikan Changmin sebuah bintang. Jangankan sebuah. Ia rela memberikan Changmin berpuluh-puluh bintang di langit. Bintang itu sangat indah. Seperti Changmin. Selalu menemani bulan yang sendiri di malam hari. Ia selalu ingat Changmin ketika melihat bintang. Juga sering ber-_nostalgia_. Ia hampir saja memejamkan matanya.

_Cklek._

Suara pintu terbuka. Pintu kamar mandi. Yunho yang tadinya merem sekarang sudah melek lagi. Ia berbalik untuk mengetahui Changmin-nya sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. Dengan hanya handuk kecil yang melilit pinggang rampnignya, menutupi bagian pribadi. Changmin memberikan senyuman kecil lalu berjalan ke lemari. Matanya selalu mengikuti pergerakkan Changmin. Mulai dari ia yang tengah mengeringkan badan, memilah piyama, sampai dengan memakai piyama. Baru saja ia bersenang hati Changmin-nya sudah selesai, tapi ternyata belum. Changmin masih punya rutinitas perawatan kulitnya. Ia menghela napas. Jadi ia harus menunggu lagi.

"Kenapa lihatin aku terus, hyung?" tanya Changmin. ia mengintip pantulan Yunho dari cermin rias.

Yunho menatap pantulan Changmin balik. Menggeleng pelan. "Nggak apa. Kamu cantik.. eh, ganteng. Makanya aku lihatin terus," Yunho nyengir mantab.

Changmin memutar bola mata. Sudah biasa dengan sikap Yunho. "Kamu mau minum susu? Atau coklat? Nanti aku buatin," ia memoles wajahnya. Tinggal sedikit lagi selesai. "Atau mau makan sesuatu? Makan malam tadi kamu _skip_ loh,"

Yunho menatap langit-langit. Kalau diingat dan dirasa, ia juga lapar sih. "Eum.. mungkin aku makan roti saja. Sekalian coklat,"

Changmin yang telah menyelesaikan rutinitasnya langsung bangkit berdiri. Merapikan piyamanya yang suda agak longgar karena program _diet_-nya selama ini, lalu berjalan, hendak ke dapur. Sebelum ia membuka pintu kamar, Yunho menghentikan langkahnya dengan berkata, "Ah.. Min, kamu kurusan ya," dan dengan wajah polos.

Changmin terkekeh. Berbalik untuk menatap sang suami dengan senyum lemah di bibir. "Jinjjayo? Berarti _diet_-ku berhasil!"

Yunho menatap Changmin. "Kamu _diet_?" tanyanya.

Changmin mengangguk. "Iya, kenapa?"

"Kamu sudah kurus begitu. Jangan _diet_ lah," Yunho merengut sambil memeluk boneka Bambi-nya.

"Eh? Tapi kata Bos-ku aku gendut loh, hyung,"

"Bos..? Choi Siwon itu? Masa sih dia bilang begitu? Sudah punya istri kan? Kenapa mesti merhatiin badan istri orang sih.." Yunho mendumel sendiri.

"E-eh? B-bukan yang itu. Bos-ku ganti, hyung. Namanya Choi Dongwook. Dia bilang aku gendut," Changmin ikutan merengut.

Yunho mengangkat wajahnya terkejut. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya untuk menuju ke Changmin yang sedang bersandar di pintu kamar. Sampai di depan Changmin, Yunho langsung mengurung Changmin ke dalam dua tangannya tiba-tiba, membuat Changmin agak terkejut. Kalau melihat sinar mata Yunho sepertinya ada sedikit rasa cemburu. Changmin menghela dalam hati. Tidak sebaiknya ia menceritakan ini ke Yunho yang sedang lelah. Pasti emosinya cepat tersulut. Karena tangannya masih bebas, Changmin mendorong sedikit dada Yunho. Lalu ia membawa telapak kanannya untuk menyentuh pipi kiri Yunho. Yunho menutup mata. Merasakan telapak Changmin yang agak dingin. Ia mendorong tubuh mereka ke pintu. Menghimpit Changmin seperti _Sandwich_ di antara ia dan pintu berkayu jati. Matanya terbuka. Menemukan mata Changmin yang menyiratkan rasa bersalah dan permohonan maaf. Lama-lama hati dan matanya melembut juga. Siapa yang peduli dengan kata-kata jika kau bisa berkomunikasi dengan tatapan saja dengan pasanganmu. Mulut dan bibir hanya berguna untuk menyatukan cinta saat mulai bertaut. Memagut dan melumat mesra. Itu saja sudah cukup. Kalau ingin lebih bisa saja, namun mereka cukup bisa mengetahui kapan waktu yang tepat. Dan sepertinya sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat karena Changmin meremas piyama Yunho, tanda ingin lepas. Yunho mengiyakan saja. Tak terasa lama juga. Tiga menit dan Changmin sudah ngos-ngosan. Ia memandang lucu Changmin yang sedang mengatur napas. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya lagi. Hanya untuk menghirup aroma _Cream_ malam Changmin yang se-wangi _Peach_. Changmin terkikik geli. Menjambak lembut rambut halus Yunho. Menariknya menjauh. Mata indah serupa _Bambi_ Changmin mengedip di terpaan sinar rembulan yang menembus jendela. Bibir candu bagi Yunho itu berisyarat kata _'I Love You'_ lalu tersenyum. Tangan Changmin segera mendorong tubuh Yunho menjauh ketika Yunho lengah. Lepaslah _Bambi_ dari dekapan _Tiger_. :P

"Nanti kamu mati kelaparan kalau gak lepasin aku," ujar Changmin mencubit pelan hidung mancung Yunho.

Yunho tertawa. "Kan aku makan kamu nanti," dilanjut dengan seringainya.

Semburat merah menyebar ke seluruh wajah Changmin. Ia menyentil hidung Yunho kemudian. "Huh! Lagi nggak _mood_," dan ia pun berlalu dari hadapan Yunho menuju ke dapur dengan cepat.

"Changmin-aaaaah~ hyung mau bantu!" Yunho ikut Changmin ke dapur dan merengek.

"Nggak usah. Cuma buat roti dan coklat kan?"

"Tapi kangen kamu. Aku di kantor terus akhir-akhir ini. Giliran aku di rumah kamu malah di kantor,"

"Itu risiko!"

"Yasudah aku lihatin kamu aja. Boleh kan?"

Changmin menghela napas. Mengambil pemanggang roti dan beberapa lembar roti tawar serta selai. "Boleh. Tapi jangan ganggu,"

Yunho duduk di kursi dapur dengan tenang. "Okay!"

Changmin tersenyum singkat. Ia mulai memasukkan roti ke pemanggang. Sambil menunggu roti terpanggang, ia menyeduh coklat panas untuk Yunho. Menyiapkan piring dan selai _Strawberry_ kesukaan Yunho. Setelah rotinya matang, ia mengoles selai ke roti. Lalu akhirnya menyerahkan roti dan coklat panas ke Yunho. Ia duduk di kursi hadapan Yunho. "Huft.. ini namanya makan malam telat. Hmm.. atau sarapan yang terlalu cepat?" ia mengedikkan bahu.

Yunho tersenyum. Mencuri satu gigitan dari rotinya dan satu ciuman dari bibir Changmin. "Gomawoyo, Chagiya~ _Love you too_,"

Changmin yang tadinya terkejut langsung menggariskan sebuah senyuman singkat namun penuh arti. Yunho tak peduli. Ia makan dengan lahap. Seperti biasa. Walau tak biasa makan larut malam, tapi lumayan pengganjal perut daripada tidak bisa tidur karena lapar. Changmin dengan senang hati memerhatikan Yunho makan. Sesekali mengusap remah-remah roti yang acap kali menodai sekitar bibir Yunho.

Setelah Yunho menenggak habis seluruh coklatnya dan melahap semua rotinya, ia menggendong Changmin a _la Bridal_ ke kamar. Menghempaskan tubuh Changmin ke ranjang dengan tidak sabar. Kemudian menindihnya. Changmin panik setengah mati. Maaf saja untuk Yunho. Ia benar-benar tidak ada _mood_ untuk melakukan _'This and That'_.

"Hyuuuung~ aku bilang aku tidak mau,"

Yunho tidak memperdulikan Changmin. Ia mulai membuka kancing piyama Changmin satu-persatu sampai habis. Nampaklah dada dan perut Changmin dengan _Abs_ yang memukau.

"Hyuuung.. kamu mau perkosa aku?"

Yunho menatap Changmin bingung. "_Well_, kita kan sudah menikah. Jadi tidak ada yang namanya perkosa-perkosa-an. Sah-sah saja,"

"Hyung. Tapi.."

"Tenang saja. Aku akan melakukannya dengan penuh cinta,"

Akhirnya Changmin pun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Ia menuruti permintaan Yunho. Mengikuti seluruh permainan Yunho yang sangat lembut. Sampai ia saja hampir meleleh. Jarang sekali. Mungkin juga karena tenaga Yunho yang tidak seberapa karena harus menyelesaikan tugas kantornya. Ia merinding saat jemari dan bibir Yunho menjelajah semua permukaan tubuhnya. Dan melenguh saat Yunho menggapai bagian paling sensitif di tubuhnya. Ia berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membalas perlakuan Yunho. Menyamai permainannya sampai seri. Namun pada akhirnya ia selalu mengalah pada Yunho. Ia membiarkan Yunho yang menjajah seluruhnya. Membiarkan Yunho menembus liang yang takkan ia biarkan seorang selain Yunho menembusnya. Sampai pada intinya, ia menggiring Yunho ke surga dunia. Meleburkan hasrat, gairah dan cinta menjadi satu. Melayang terbang menciptakan suatu friksi yang tak tertanding rasanya. Sari cinta yang menodai bahkan tak dihiraukan. Hanya cinta yang terasa sangat penting pada akhirnya. Kedua tubuh polos menempel lekat dan erat. Berselimut peluh dan sari cinta yang meleleh. Bertabur sinar rembulan, mereka menatap rembulan. Sang mulia yang menjadi saksi bisu penyatuan cinta mereka. Dan jangan lupakan bintang yang berhambur di langit.

Changmin tersenyum. Ia menggenggam lengan kokoh Yunho yang memeluk perutnya erat. Matanya memandang bintang satu persatu. Tak memerdulikan bulan yang lebih besar. "Hyung, dapatkah kamu memberikanku sebuah bintang?"

Yunho terbangun dari tidurnya. Menghela napas akan kebiasaan lama Changmin yang kumat. "Untuk apa?" tanyanya ikut men-dramatisir.

"Hanya sebuah," pinta Changmin dengan suara lirih.

"Ya, untuk apa?"

Changmin berbalik untuk menghadap Yunho. Langsung menembus tatapan Yunho dengan tajam. "Untuk menaruh diriku di bintang itu, lalu ke langit, Agar kamu selalu bisa mengingatku,"

Yunho terdiam. "Aku selalu mengingatmu, Changmin-ah,"

"Agar kamu selalu melihatku di tiap malammu," lanjut Changmin.

Yunho menutup mata. Muncul bayangan Changmin saat matanya tertutup. "Aku selalu melihatmu, bahkan bukan hanya di malamku," ia tersenyum. Kemudian membuka mata. Menemukan Changmin yang sedang melawan kantuk.

"Agar kerlipku bisa menemanimu,"

Yunho hampir terkikik melihat Changmin yang susah payah mengatakannya sambil terkantuk. "Kamu selalu menemaniku, Changmin-ah,"

Changmin akhirnya memejamkan mata. "Euhhmm.. jadi.. aku mau satu," gumamnya.

Yunho memasang wajah datar. "Aku tak ingin memberikannya untukmu,"

Kata-katanya sanggup membuat Changmin membuka mata, namun hanya sebentar. "Kenapa?" tanyanya. Sedetik kemudian, Changmin sudah mendengkur halus di pelukan hangat Yunho. Yunho menarik selimut sampai menutupi seluruh badan mereka. Ia memeluk tubuh Changmin sangat erat. Namun berusaha tak membangunkannya. Lebih untuk membuat posisi yang lebih nyaman.

"Aku tak ingin semua tentangmu akan hancur dan meledak begitu saja, dan terganti oleh yang baru.." dengan kata itu, Yunho pun mengikuti Changmin berlabuh menuju pulau kapuk untuk menanam bunga tidur.

.

.

"Aaa.. Dongwook hyung, bisa tolong ambilkan buku itu untukku?"

"Hmm.. tentu saja,"

"Gomawoyo, hyung,"

"Tak perlu berterima-kasih,"

Changmin tersenyum malu pada orang di depannya. Pagi menjelang siang ini ia sedang berada di sebuah perpustakaan umum bersama dengan Bos barunya, Choi Dongwook, yang sekarang menjadi sahabatnya, untuk mencari buku bacaan untuk inspirasi menulis. Tadi ia meminta Dongwook untuk mengambilkannya sebuah buku Novel yang menurutnya cukup bagus karena ia sendiri sibuk memilah-milah buku lain. Dongwook selaku sahabat mau-mau saja. Toh, tak ada ruginya membantu sang sahabat yang kelewat manis ini. Changmin itu sempurna baginya. Hanya saja sudah punya suami. Kh. Dan suaminya juga tak kalah sempurna. Kadang ia iri kalau melihat Yunho dan Changmin yang suka tak sadar diri bermesraan di ruang kantor Changmin, ketika Yunho sedang berkunjung tentunya. Kalau harus jujur, ia sudah naksir Changmin semenjak sebelum jadi Bos pengganti Choi Siwon. Waktu bertabrakan dengan Changmin di kantin kantor. Kemudian berkenalan. Dan sakit hati karena tahu Changmin sudah menikah. _Okay_ bukan waktunya curhat untuk Dongwook. Ah ngomong-ngomong Dongwook sudah lupa wajah Yunho. Mungkin saking cemburunya, jadi ia tak berani melihat wajah Yunho secara utuh.

Dongwook menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan senyum canggung melihat senyum malu-malu Changmin. Lalu berjalan mengikuti Changmin kemanapun ia pergi. Ke sudut-sudut perpustakaan pun ia ikuti. "Eum.. ngomong-ngomong, tadi kamu bilang buru-buru ya? Memangnya mau kemana?" tanyanya sambil menenteng buku.

Changmin yang berjalan di depannya tiba-tiba berhenti. Berbalik menoleh ke arahnya. "Tadi aku belum ijin Yunho mau jalan. Kasihan. Yunho masih tidur. Mungkin lelah. Aku mau cepat pulang karena belum masak. Hehe,"

"Oooh.. Yunho itu lelah? Pantas saja jalanmu pincang begitu daritadi," Dongwook menyeringai jahil.

Changmin memukul kepala Dongwook dengan buku tebal. "Dasar! Hyung nggak tahu malu!"

Dongwook berusaha menahan tawa sambil mengusap kepalanya yang lumayan sakit. "Haha. Aduh. Sakit. Kamu lucu kalau lagi malu begitu," goda Dongwook sehingga membuat Changmin tambah malu.

"Dasar hyung rese! Ayo cepat-cepat! Aku sekalian mau belikan Yunho makanan. Malas masak,"

"Eung.. okay!" Dongwook mengangguk dan menyudahi tawanya lalu mengikuti Changmin menuju ke pustakawan.

.

.

"Hyung? Enak?" tanya Changmin.

"Ah iya enak! Semua kedai dan restoran rekomendasi-mu memang selalu enak-enak makanannya, Min," Dongwook mengacungkan jari jempolnya untuk Changmin.

"Hehe.. sebenarnya aku tahu kedai ini dari Yunho. Waktu SMA. Dia kalau ngajak makan selalu di sini. Bukannya pelit sih. Tapi memang makanannya enak. Menu-nya juga beda tiap minggu. Tapi semenjak kerja jadi jarang ke sini. Karena dekat perpustakaan jadi mau sekalian makan dan beli untuk Yunho," jelas Changmin.

Dongwook mengangguk. "Pantas tadi pemiliknya langsung memelukmu. Tapi hey, dia malah memandangku curiga begitu,"

"Haha. Jelas Boa-ahjumma memandangmu curiga. Dia yang menjodohkanku dengan Yunho susah payah dulu. Jadi mungkin dia kira hyung selingkuhanku," Changmin terkikik. Melanjutkan makannya dengan anggun.

Dongwook ber-oh ria. Lalu melanjutkan makanannya. Kemudian ekor matanya mengikuti pria tampan yang baru masuk ke kedai. Pria tampan yang nampak kusam. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengingat-ingat. Rasanya ia pernah melihat pria itu entah di mana. Kalau bertanya Changmin rasanya tidak enak. Karena mengganggu Changmin yang makan dengan lahapnya. Changmin tidak melihat pria itu karena posisinya yang membelakangi pintu masuk. Jadi ia yang melihat. Pria itu berjalan ke tempat memesan lalu memesan sesuatu. Kali ini bukan Boa atau siapa itu yang melayani, tapi orang lain, karena Boa sudah pergi entah kemana tadi. Setelah memesan, pria itu duduk di pojok samping pintu masuk di depan jendela. Beberapa meter dari tempat duduknya. Ia masih mengingat-ingat wajah pria itu sambil makan sampai sang pria membalas tatapannya. Ia langsung mengalihkan tatapannya ke Changmin. Mungkin lebih baik ia melupakan saja pria itu dan menatap Changmin yang sangat menggemaskan ketika makan. Dengan pipi yang menggebung seperti _Hamster_. Haha. Tapi rasanya pria itu yang balik menatapnya dengan penasaran sekarang. Bahkan sampai maju-maju dari tempatnya duduk. Ah.. sudahlah abaikan saja. Namun tetap saja tatapan elang dari pria itu membuatnya gelisah.

"Hyung?"

Suara Changmin membuatnya tersadar dari kegelisahannya. "Hmm? Kenapa?"

Changmin menghela. "Seharusnya aku yang tanya 'Kenapa'?"

Dongwook tersenyum canggung. "Ah.. tak apa. Aku hanya.. pusing," jawabnya bohong.

"Ha? Kamu pusing?"

"Mmm.. ne. Jadi tidak fokus saja,"

Changmin mengangkat tangannya. Menggerakkan jemarinya di pelipis Dongwook. Hampir saja Dongwook tersedak karenanya. "Biar aku pijat saja sedikit. Nanti baikkan," Changmin tersenyum khawatir.

Dongwook memejamkan mata. Menikmati pijatan Changmin. Walau sebenarnya tidak pusing, tapi lumayan enak juga. Di tengah pejaman matanya, ia malah merasakan ancaman. Ia mengintip ke arah pria tadi. Tatapan pria itu padanya semakin tajam. Menusuk hatinya. Bahkan walau dari jauh ia bisa merasakan kemarahan yang mendalam. Tapi ia lebih memusatkan perhatiannya pada Changmin.

"Sudah?"

"Hmm.. sudah cukup. Ah.. terima kasih, Changminnie~" ia mencubit pipi _chubby_ Changmin gemas.

"Euhm.. sama-sama. Kamu sudah selesai makannya belum, hyung?"

Melihat piringnya, sepertinya sudah. Jadi ia mengangguk. Changmin membereskan piring dan makanan di meja lalu memakai _Trench_ _Coat_ coklatnya. Ia mengikuti Changmin rapi-rapi. Kemudian berdiri bersama.

"Eum.. aku yang traktir hyung?" tawar Changmin sambil membuka dompet.

Dongwook menahannya. "Eh? Laki-laki yang harus traktir!"

"Heh? Memangnya aku bukan laki-laki?"

"Haha. Iya kamu laki-laki. Tapi kamu terlalu spesial. Jadi.. aku yang traktir,"

"Tapi Wookie-hyung sudah nemenin aku. Aku harus balas,"

"Sssshhhh.." Dongwook menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Changmin. "Kamu juga sudah buat hyung gak bosan di hari libur. Jadi.. hyung yang bayar! Ayo sini!" lalu ia menarik Changmin menuju ke kasir. Saat melewati pria itu, Dongwook hanya meliriknya. Berusaha melindungi Changmin karena merasakan ancaman. Setelah ke kasir, mereka pun berjalan keluar. Menuju mobil Dongwook sebagai transportasi pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

.

.

"Terimakasih banyak, Bos!"

"Eh.. aku nggak suka dipanggil begitu, Min,"

"Hmm? Terimakasih, Wookie,"

"Terlalu imut untuk manusia se-tampan aku. Tapi gak apa-apa kalau kamu yang manggil,"

"Huh..?"

"Hehehe.. salam untuk Yunho, ne?"

Changmin mengangguk. "Okay! Kamu mau masuk dulu?"

"Ah.. nggak usah. Ada janji sih,"

"Ohh.. _okay_!"

"Yasudah aku jalan dulu ne, Minnie.."

"Hyung.. sebentar," wajah Changmin maju beberapa centi. Bibirnya bertemu dengan kening Dongwook. "Arigatou gozaimasu!" senyum Changmin berkembang.

Dongwook yang salah tingkah pun tak bisa berkutik banyak. Ia hanya tersenyum kaku dengan wajah merah dan menutup kaca mobilnya. Changmin tertawa kemudian melambai pada mobil Dongwook yang tengah melaju dengan kecepatan _super_. Setelah mobil Dongwook menghilang dari pandangan mata, Changmin berkacak pinggang. Seru sekali tadi. Seperti kencan saja. Ia jadi mau ajak Yunho untuk kencan seperti tadi. Pasti rasanya seperti kembali muda lagi. Eh tapi ia dan Yunho juga belum tua-tua amat.

Ia mengambil kunci rumah di _Coat_-nya, membuka pintu dengan perlahan, karena ia sangka Yunho masih tergeletak di kasurnya, mengingat lampu dalam rumah masih mati seperti waktu ia baru meninggalkan rumah. Ia berjalan masuk kemudian meletakkan bungkus makanan yang ia beli tadi untuk Yunho di meja makan. Kemudian menuju kamar. Ia sempat terkejut karena menyadari Yunho tidak ada dalam kamar. Kembali ke meja makan, ada sebuah _Note_ yang tertempel di kulkas. Bertuliskan_, "Hyung pergi cari makan.. N/B: jahatnya, tinggalin hyung sendiri tanpa sarapan, tadi ditelepon tapi Handphone-mu ditinggal __,"_ ia tersenyum geli. Namun ia menyadari satu hal,

"Oh! Yunho hyung cari makan? Tapi aku sudah.. hmm?" belum sempat ia melanjutkan kata-kata, ia langsung melihat Yunho yang berlalu di depannya. Langsung saja ia berteriak memanggil Yunho. Tapi yang dipanggil malah melaju terus tanpa memerdulikannya.

"Hyung? Hyung!" teriaknya. Yunho terus berjalan dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia tak sempat masuk ditambah Yunho yang mengunci pintu dari dalam. Tidak biasanya ia mengunci pintu begitu. "Hyung?" panggilnya sekali lagi. Tapi ternyata tidak mendapat balasan. 'Kira-kira ada apa dengan Yunho?' ia membatin dalam hati.

Tak mau ambil pusing, Changmin pun mengalihkan perhatian dengan menyiapkan sarapan Yunho di piring. Lalu duduk di kursi untuk menunggu. Sekitar 15 menit ia duduk, akhirnya Yunho keluar juga. Hampir saja ia tertidur. Segera saja ia menghampiri Yunho dengan senyuman lebar. Mencoba melupakan kejadian tadi.

"Hyung? Aku belikan kamu sarapan. Dari kedai Boa-ahjumma lho. Oh iya, tadi aku keluar sebentar. Maaf kalau tak memberitahu. Habisnya kamu tidurnya lelap sekali. Aku nggak ada hati untuk bangunin," cerocosnya di depan Yunho yang menunduk. Badannya masih basah dan hanya ada handuk kecil yang melilit pinggangnya. Yunho tidak menjawab barang sekata pun. Changmin jadi merasa ada salah. Tapi apa?

"Hyung? Kok diam saja?" tanya Changmin sembari membelai lembut rahang basah Yunho. Dan hal yang paling mengagetkan untuk Changmin terjadi. Yunho menepis tangannya. Ia menganga. Menatap Yunho yang kini menatapnya. Tersirat amarah di mata coklat itu. Changmin jadi semakin takut. Ia salah apa?

"Jangan sentuh!" gertak Yunho tiba-tiba. Sanggup menggetarkan hatinya. Lalu tanpa pamit Yunho berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Hyung.." Changmin hampir menangis. Ia menaruh tangan di dada kiri. Detakkan jantung yang kurang menyenangkan. Ia tidak menyukai detakkan ini. Ia tak suka situasi ini. Namun ia juga tak mengerti kenapa Yunho bisa marah padanya. Ia tak ingat pernah melakukan kesalahan pada Yunho. Tapi ia harus meminta maaf dan meminta penjelasan secepatnya. Jujur saja, ia tak ingin perselisihan ini akan memakan waktu lama.

Jadi ia langsung berlari ke kamar Yunho. Menemukan Yunho yang sudah berpakaian rapi. Matanya membulat. "Hyung mau kemana?" tanyanya.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Yunho dengan nada dingin.

Changmin mendekat. "Hyung? Kenapa? Apa aku punya salah padamu?"

Yunho menghela napas berat. Menatap Changmin dengan tajam. Changmin yang takut di tatap seperti itu hanya mampu menahan rasa takutnya. Dan rasa takutnya terganti dengan keterkejutan karena Yunho yang tiba-tiba menariknya jatuh ke ranjang. Yunho menggeram pelan. Ia merangkak di atas tubuh Changmin. Mengunci kedua lengan Changmin dengan tangannya di kepala ranjang. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Changmin. Amarahnya bertambah ketika menyadari Changmin yang memejamkan mata erat. Ia merasa Changmin tidak berusaha mengetahui kemarahannya lewat tatapan mata. Entah terasuk setan mana tiba-tiba ia mencium bibir Changmin. Mencium paksa dan tanpa cinta. Changmin memekik tertahan ketika bibirnya dihisap kuat oleh Yunho, dilumat dan digigit. Air matanya keluar tak tertahan. Sakit. Sekarang ia merasakan asin di mulutnya. Sepertinya bibirnya berdarah. Apa salahnya?

"Lep-ahh.. Lepash, hyung! Lepas!" teriak Changmin. Ia berhasil mendorong Yunho. Napasnya tersenggal. Air mata jelas membasahi seluruh wajahnya.

Yunho terdiam. Kemudian beranjak pergi dari tubuh Changmin yang terlihat lemah. Berlari keluar kamar meninggalkan Changmin yang berusaha untuk bangkit walau rasa mual dan pusing mendera-nya. Ia tak mampu mengikuti Hyung-nya yang sepertinya sudah pergi. Karena suara deru mobil sudah terdengar. Ia kembali merosot ke tengah ranjang. Memeluk lutut dan menangis. Dan ia sadar bahwa menangis tak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Ia hanya butuh menenangkan diri saja.

.

.

Ia tahu. Ia tahu Yunho akan pergi ke mana. Hari sudah hampir malam. Senja hampir tertelan gelap. Ia membersihkan diri lalu berpakaian dengan rapi. Ia akan menjemput Yunho. Lalu meminta maaf. Ia tidak tahu benar salahnya sih. Tapi ada benarnya juga kalau meminta maaf. Kalau ternyata masalahnya sepele, ia maklum. Yunho orang yang sangat kekanakan. Tapi setiap Yunho ngambek, pasti alasan yang dikeluarkan Yunho sanggup membuatnya menenggak air mata sendiri. Sekarang ia sudah siap dengan segala hal. Mengingat sudah hampir malam dan Yunho belum pulang juga, artinya ia belum makan. Jadi ia sudah menghabiskan waktu siang tadi dengan memasak kesukaan Yunho. Tiba waktunya untuk menjemput sang suami di luar sana.

Dengan mengendarai mobil pribadinya dengan kecepatan maksimal, akhirnya ia sampai ke tempat tujuan. Ia berlari ke gerbang dengan sekuat tenaga. Takut Yunho mati kelaparan. Dan dengan cepat juga ia menemukan suaminya. Dari belakang saja sudah ketahuan. Tak mungkin salah. Membungkuk dengan dagunya yang menyender pada gagang jembatan yang terbuat dari kayu. Kepalanya jelas menghadap ke rembulan penuh yang bersinar sangat indah. Changmin berhenti sejenak. Mengamati gerak-gerik Yunho yang ternyata tidak bergerak(?). Sudah semenit lebih ia diam sampai akhirnya ia sadar. Dengan perlahan didekatinya Yunho, lalu ia mengambil tempat kosong di sampingnya.

Yunho menoleh. Ekspresi mukanya langsung terkejut. "A-ah?! C-changminnie?"

Changmin tersenyum miring. "Apa?"

"Kok kamu di sini?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kok tahu?"

Changmin menghela. "Tahu! Makanya hyung kalau cari tempat kabur jangan di tempat yang aku tahu!"

"Aish! Lain kali aku nggak kabur ke sini lagi deh.."

".."

Kaduanya terdiam. Masing-masing memikirkan hal yang berbeda. Namun tatapan mereka sama. Pada sang rembulan dengan bintang yang berada pada rengkuhannya. Dan entah apa yang membuat mereka bertatapan secara bersamaan di kemudian waktu.

"Hyung.."

"Hmm..?"

"Aku–"

"Minnie-ah! Hyung minta maaf!"

"Eung?"

"Maafkan aku. Aku.. aku.. aku cemburu,"

"Hmm..? cemburu?"

"Ah.. ne!"

"Cemburu dengan siapa? Apa ada orang yang membuatmu cemburu? Memangnya dengan siapa aku.. Oh! Dongwook-sshi?"

"Jadi dia yang namanya Dongwook? Dia bos-mu kan, Min? Aku cemburu padanya!"

"Apa.. Apa hyung lihat aku dan Dongwook-sshi tadi siang?"

Yunho menunduk. Berusaha melawan api cemburunya mengingat apa yang dilihatnya tadi siang. "Ya.. dan apa kamu dan Dongwook.."

"Tidak! Tentu tidak! Dan hyung tahu itu. Makanya tadi kamu minta maaf kan?"

"Huh.. Ne. Tapi aku butuh.."

"Ini.." Changmin membawa tangan Yunho ke dadanya. "Hyung.. detak jantungku ini hanya untukmu. Bukan karena aku berbohong. Tapi ini sungguh hanya untukmu. Aku tetap mencintaimu. Nggak akan selingkuh! Aku sudah janji.." kemudian tersenum lembut dengan tatapan lurus menembus kelam di mata Yunho.

"Min.."

"Jadi, kalau hyung marah, maafkan aku,"

"Eh? Aku yang salah, Minnie-ah,"

"Tapi aku yang jalan dengan Dongwook-sshi,"

"Nggak. Aku yang buat kamu susah-susah nyusul aku ke sini,"

"Tapi aku yang.. Ah sudahlah.." Changmin mengambil napas, segores senyum tercipta di wajahnya setelahnya. "Hyung mau makan?"

Yunho mengangkat alis. "Kamu bawa?"

"Hu'um! Ayo kencan~ :D"

Yunho tergelak. Ia langsung menarik tangan Changmin ke kursi taman terdekat. Kursi di bahu jembatan yang tepat menghadap ke bulan purnama, serta bintang-bintangnya. Mereka duduk dalam tenang. Tatapan menghadap langit, kedua tangan mereka membentuk tautan erat. Senyum yang mengembang menambah ketampanan duo _'Moonlight Princes'_.

"Hyung, aku buatkan _Sandwich_ Tuna. Makan ya? Aku tahu hyung lapar," Changmin mengalihkan pandangan ke Yunho yang balik memandangnya. Ia melepaskan tautan tangan untuk membuka bungkus bekal yang ia bawa. Setelah terbuka, tampaklah beberapa potong _Sandwich_ lezat yang siap santap. Yunho menenggak liur sendiri. Changmin meraih sepotong lalu membawanya ke mulut Yunho.

"Buka mulutmu," pinta Changmin dengan wajah yang selembut madu.

Yunho membuka mulutnya, makanan lezat itupun masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Ia lega sekali. Dari siang tadi ia belum makan apa-apa. Changmin sangat mengerti dirinya.

"Makan yang banyak. Habiskan. Nggak perlu disuapi juga bisa kan?"

Yunho menelan _Sandwich_-nya. "Hump.. Kita kencan? Kamu nggak takut ada hantu? Sudah malam lho,"

"Aish! Masih banyak orang di sini kan? Jangan merusak romansa seperti tadi dong, hyung!" Changmin menggembungkan pipinya dengan bibir maju.

"Hahaha! Imutnya.. ini.. begini lebih romantis.."

Yunho merangkul bahu Changmin, menempelkan kepala mereka berdua. Dengan begitu, hening menerang lagi. Tapi tak bertahan lama.

"Kalau lihat matamu yang berbinar begitu.. aku jadi ingin beri kamu bintang," ujar Yunho.

"Hmm? Katanya kamu nggak mau beri aku bintang?"

"Kok tahu?"

"Katanya kalau bintang itu akan hancur. Aku belum pulas waktu itu tahu! Lagipula kan aku hanya bercanda!"

"Mmm.. Tapi ada alasan lain sepertinya,"

Changmin menolehkan wajahnya, begitupula Yunho. Jadi hidung mereka bersentuhan. Angin malam yang menusuk tulang berhembus tiba-tiba. Karena dingin, Changmin langsung memeluk leher Yunho, kemudian menundukkan kepala malu sadar apa yang sedang dilakukan. Yunho meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Changmin, lalu mengangkat pinggang ramping itu, membawa Changmin ke pangkuannya tiba-tiba. Changmin kaget dan Yunho tersenyum.

"Yun.. ini bukan di rumah. Lepaskan aku!"

"Ssssh.. aku sedang melihat bintang. Kamu diam aja,"

"Tapi aku menghalangimu melihat bintang kan?"

"Nggak kok,"

"Hmm?"

"Bintangnya.. indah sekali,"

Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Changmin. Ia menatap lekat-lekat manik coklat Changmin yang kelam.

"Bintangnya.. dekat sekali, aku jadi ingin mengambilnya,"

"Hmm?" Changmin bingung karena Yunho yang bicara aneh dan terus mendekat.

"Bintangna semakin dekat, sayang.."

".. Bintang?"

"Ne.. ah.. silau.. dan sebentar lagi aku sampai," Yunho menutup mata. Kini tangannya mendorong kepala Changmin mendekat.

"Heh? Kamu ngomong apa, hyung?"

".."

Dan mendaratlah bibir hati Yunho ke bibir Changmin. Mengecup bibir dingin dan agak kering Changmin, namun tetap lembut. Menekan bibirnya sedikit lalu menjilat tiba-tiba. Belum sempat Changmin menikmati, Yunho sudah melepasnya.

"Uuuh.. Hyung? Yunho-hyung?"

Yunho kini mengecup kening Changmin lama. Sampai-sampai Changmin hampir meleleh merasakannya. Setelahnya, ia menatap mata polos Changmin yang menyirat bingung.

"Rasa bintangnya manis," Yunho menyeringai. "Bintangku yang paling manis, yang paling indah, yang paling dekat denganku, yang selalu bersinar, yang selalu ingin kuraih, yang selalu kulihat ditiap waktuku, yang selalu menemaniku.. Kau tidak perlu memintaku untuk memberikanmu bintang, karena aku sudah memberikanmu cinta yang lebih dari bintang. Kau tidak perlu menjadikan dirimu bintang agar aku selalu mencintaimu, karena kau telah jadi bintang, ah, bahkan lebih dari apapun di dunia ini bagiku.. Aku mencintaimu dan aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku, Jung-Shim Changmin,"

Changmin tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dengan sederet kata-kata yang menjadi kalimat dengan arti sangat bermakna serta menusuk di hati-nya itu, ia membeku. Air mata sudah hampir keluar, tapi ia tahan. Otaknya sibuk memikirkan kata-kata Yunho dan matanya tidak sanggup mencari kebenaran di mata Yunho karena tergenang air mata.

"Hyung.."

"Kau tahu aku tak pandai berkata-kata, dan itu adalah kata-kata yang murni ada di hati dan otakku hanya untukmu. Jadi.. aku ingin kembali ke 'rumah'. Ke 'rumah'-ku yang selalu aku rindukan,"

"Hyuuuung~!"

Yunho menurunkan Changmin dari pangkuannya. Lalu menarik tangan Changmin untuk berjalan. Sementara Changmin masih mengucurkan air matanya.

"Sssshh... _Baby_.. di mana mobilmu? Ah.. simpan air matamu untuk 'permainan' kita nanti, Sayang,"

Dengan kalimat yang juga sejuta makna itu, Changmin pun diam dan membeku. "Jung Yunhooo!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~FIN ^.^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Pheeewwww~_

_*lihat hasil kerja*_

_FF OneShot terpanjang yang pernah saya tulis.. ._._

_Karena bulan puasa, jadi FF ini saya tunda untuk di post -.-_

_Dan ini FF hadiah dari SAYA dan untuk SAYA.. #pundung #nasibJones_

_Sekiranya, maaf kalau ada banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan yang telah saya perbuat di FF ini dan FF sebelumnya.._

_Ayo di Review! Mau lihat apa ada yang bosen atau gak suka.. tuangkan kritik dan saran di kotak Review yaaaa.. Kalau gak di Review saya nangis lhooo~ soalnya saya udah berusaha nyelesain ini... ;_; #gakadayangpeduli_

_Akhir kata,_

_Arigatou Gozaimasu! ^^_

_Mohon maaf lahir dan batin, selamat Lebaran bagi yang merayakan.. ^^ #makanketupat_

_#FYI : karena saya lagi dalam masa hiatus, jadi kemungkinan update FF bakal lama... mau mengucapkan sampai jumpa di karya gak jelas saya selanjutnya... Byebye~~ T.T_


End file.
